Búscame
by Undomiel de Vil
Summary: Yaoi Iori x Kyo


Búscame en la penumbra de tú alcoba, y ten por seguro que me encontrarás entre tantos recuerdos.   
Quizás en el escritorio, intentando componer algo más coherente que la última canción dedicada a ti.   
Quizás en la ventana, sentado en el marco, observando fijamente como la lluvia golpeaba el vidrio, azotando las ramas de aquel enorme árbol por el cual me trepaba en las noches de insomnio.   
Quizás en el closet, revolviendo una y mil veces toda la ropa buscando una camisa decente y un pantalón para ir a dar un concierto a algún pub o bar, siempre rogándote para que me acompañaras, siempre sabiendo que lo harías.   
Quizás en la cama, durmiendo, quizás haciéndote el amor, quizás mirando el techo, como era mi costumbre cuando discutíamos y yo daba por terminado el tema.   
Quizás parado en donde tú mismo estás, en la puerta, mirándote cuando dormías plácidamente y tenía el sadismo de despertarte a mitad del sueño con las caricias más excitantes, haciéndote retorcer de placer, dulce tortura que disfrutabas tanto como yo.   
Quizás mirándome mientras tocaba la guitarra, sentado en aquel mullido sillón, cantando sólo para ti aquellas canciones que hacían que tú hermoso rostro se tiñera de aquel adorable carmesí; sucedía lo mismo en las presentaciones, cuando me acompañabas y tú te sentabas en la mesa más alejada, y me observabas cantar y tocar aquellas canciones y, aunque el local estuviera lleno siempre me las rebuscaba para poder encontrar tú sonrisa, para poder prenderme a tus destellantes ojos castaños y sumergirme en aquel sentimiento abrumador que compartíamos.   
Te observé siempre, y no podía creer que terminaría amando lo que más odiaba, porque, aunque me cueste admitirlo, te odie en algún momento de mi vida y lo hice más que nadie, y aunque te enfades conmigo me alegro de ello, porque si no te hubiese odiado como lo hice, no podría amarte como en estos momentos lo hago.   
Y porque te amo tanto debes continuar con tu vida.   
Porque no quiero que tu ebúrneo rostro esté surcado de ríos de lágrimas, si estas no son de placer; ni tampoco quiero que tú semblante se encuentre sonrojado a causa del llanto prolongado, prefiero mil veces saber que aquel hermoso rubor te lo provoque otro, y me tragaré todo mi orgullo, siempre y cuando no llores, no llores por mi.   
No me di cuenta en que momento ocupabas el 100% de mis pensamientos, en que momento soñaba contigo, matándote... lo más extraño fue una noche de verano, hace unos cuantos años, no te veía hace mucho tiempo, y soñé que te amaba, amaba como a nadie más en el mundo, y tú también me amabas... creo que desde ese momento jamás pude verte con otros ojos...   
Quiero memorar el día en que te conocí, y no es por melancolía, es por la mera gracia que me hace acordarme del 'cómo' te conocí... aunque siempre te molestaste cuando te hacía una pequeña mención del asunto.   
Recuerdo que fue una tarde de invierno, tan fría como las palabras de presentación a las que nos sometieron nuestros padres y aquel estúpido torneo, nuestra primera pelea verdadera, que suponía debía condenarnos a la muerte a alguno, quizás a los dos.. el propósito era que la superficie que pisáramos se tiñera del mortal escarlata. En ese momento me prendí de tus ojos castaños, para odiarlos y, por uno segundo vi los míos bermellón reflejados en dulce inocencia.   
Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro.. y debo admitir que peleaste mejor de lo que suponía.. y quizás por eso grité a los cuatro vientos que eras Mío, para asesinarte.   
Los años que siguieron fueron monótonos: te buscaba, te encontraba, quedábamos al borde de la muerte y no nos veíamos en algunas semanas para luego comenzar todo.. de nuevo..   
La primera canción que escribí para ti decía algo como:"...ver aquellas lágrimas escarlatas quemando tus mejillas, cuánto desearía secarlas con mis labios, probar el dulce sabor metálico de tú sangre..." Sé que no era agradable, pero la hice pensando en ti y desde ese momento comencé a perder la razón.. Sí, aún más.   
De pronto me vi acostado a tú lado, sintiendo los latidos de tú corazón en mis sensibles dedos, y recién me percaté de que te tenía a mis pies.. pero no sentí esas ganas locas de desgarrarte la piel y casi muero de la desesperación al darme cuenta...   
Por todo esto te pido que no me llores, ambos sabíamos que nuestro idilio terminaría más temprano que tarde, mi maldición así lo dictaba..   
No derrames lágrimas en vano, que no volveré a la vida aunque ya hayas formado un mar, los milagros no ocurren, y nosotros sabemos eso hace mucho.   
¿Tanto te cuesta entender que ya me he ido?   
Estas rompiendo la promesa Kyo, esa que hicimos de que no tomaríamos esta relación en serio.. sí.. sé que yo tampoco la cumplí, pero el que está muerto soy yo, no tú.   
No te pido que le seas fiel a un muerto, simplemente te pido, no, te ordeno, que busques a alguien que llene mi espacio, sé que no será difícil.   
Te dejo ahora, no tengo nada más que hacer en esta habitación, salvo ver mi cadáver en aquel mullido sillón aún con la guitarra entre mis brazos y un cuaderno en mi regazo.. era mi última canción para ti... y aunque te he dicho que me olvides léela... es todo lo que siento por ti.. es mi corazón sangrante y te lo entrego, recíbelo en tú pecho y guárdalo... y olvídalo.   
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
ojalá que les haya gustado este fic =) 


End file.
